FNAF x OC- Criminal
by Princess25599
Summary: Here, you are the girlfriend of 3 animatronics. Inspired by the song "Criminal" by Britney Spears Have suggestions? Comments are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**FNAF x Reader- Criminal part 1 ****(warning: Chpt. 1 is dark)**

**A/N : This was inspired by Britney Spears' song, "Criminal" if you like the song and FNAF then this is your fanfic! Unfortunately, I don't know which animatronic in specific to put as the criminal so I decided to use all three MALE characters from the first game. This is my first FNAF fanfic, hope you enjoy! ALSO, IF YOU HAVE A REQUEST ON FNAF FANFIC IN PARTICULAR PLEASE COMMENT BELOW!**

You had fallen in love with three animatronics that were cold-blooded criminals who killed every guard they laid their hands on. But still, you knew that they protected you and killed anyone who tried to lay his hands on you. You had been working as a night guard for a week, and your boss, seeing you survived, gave you the chance to quit or stay. "Stay," you had said and from that moment on, you were working at night guarding a creepy children's pizzeria. You had worked there for one month and at first, you fell in love with Foxy, then Bonnie, and lastly Freddy mostly because they were always so affective around you, Chica had become your best friend and you really enjoyed spending the night with them. One night, all three animatronics confessed that they loved you, you replied that you loved them too, but it was so hard to choose with whom to stay with, so you decided to be the girlfriend of all three of them, which of course was fine with them.

**Time Skip to Today~**

You had just gotten dressed for work, your boss allowed you to wear only your hat and jacket uniform as a reward for surviving an entire week, so you basically can wear anything you want but you needed the jacket and hat. You still two hours before heading to work so you decided to pack yourself a snack. Your mother then came to the kitchen, "(y/n) sweetheart, I need to talk to you before you head off to work today." she said looking at you. "sure mom, I'll be at the dinning room in a minute." you said as you continued to make your snack.

Five minutes later, you were sitting in the dinning room next to your mom, you waited for her to speak and she did, "(y/n)... I noticed that every time you came back from work, you act like if you saw someone you loved and they had just asked you out, you act like a love-sick puppy, what is going on?" she said looking directly into your eyes. You gulped nervously, you had not planned to tell your mom about your relationship yet and you were nervous to speak, taking a deep breath, you talked to her about what happens at night in the pizzeria, what she needed to do, how the animatronics protect you, and how you had fallen in love with the three of them, you told them about their confession and your answer, and you tell her what they do. After you were finished, your mom had a horrified look on her face.

She stood up quickly from her chair almost making the chair fall over, "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME, THAT YOU HAD BEEN IN DANGER OF DEATH EVERY NIGHT, AND THAT THOSE FOUR ROBOTS KILL ALL THE NIGHT GUARDS?! AND YOU ARE THE GIRLFRIEND OF THREE OF THEM?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! THEY ARE ROBOTS! THEY CAN'T FEEL ANYTHING!" as soon as she said that last sentence, something inside you snapped, you stood the same way she did and slapped her hard across the cheek. She looked at you shocked and mad, the slap she had received, threw her to the floor and she looked up at you, holding her red cheek. Walking up to her face, you pointed a finger right at her nose and looked at her death in the eye, "I don't want you to EVER SAY THAT! THEY DO HAVE FEELINGS, THEY ARE POOR SOULS TRAPPED IN THOSE BODIES, AND WHO THE F CK CARES IF THEY ARE ROBOTS?! I LOVE THEM FOR WHO THEY ARE, YOU HAVE NO REASON TO JUDGE THEM IF YOU HAVEN'T EVEN MET THEM IN PERSON!" you yelled really pissed off, your face bright red from being angry.

Your mother stood up, still holding her cheek she tried to slap you like you did with her, but you grabbed her hand and put it behind her back, trapping her. "I really hate to do this to you mom, you know I love you but, those four had suffered so much more than we do, and I won't allow you to talk bad about them" you said in a dangerous Golden Freddy-like voice. (A/N: you and Golden Freddy had become close friends, almost like brother and sister)

"Look at what they are doing to you, they are putting ideas in your head! you had never laid a hand on me." she said struggling to get out of your grasp, but you just wouldn't let go. "No, all they do is tell me the truth, they tell me about their past life, how their life was so brutally taken away and how they were cursed. And yeah, I never laid a hand on you because I was always afraid of everything, but they are teaching me various martial arts so I can PROTECT myself..." you said in a low evil voice just like if you were possessed by a demon.

"I am still against all of this, they are dogs astray! Do what you are supposed to do! Stay away from them! This will be your last week there! I will personally talk to your boss, so you can get out of that damm place, and have the whole stinking pizzeria burnt down!" she said not thnking of your reaction, you grabbed a knife from the table, and pointed it at her throat, she gasped at the sight of it, you chuckled darkly, "Seems like you don't understand the meaning of love woman, I would never stop going there, if you talk to my boss he won't listen to you, he knows what it's going on at night, and if you dare to lay one finger on that pizzeria, I swear I will use this knife with you, let this be your last full day seeing me mom, because as soon as I finish my shift, I will come back and I will pack everything, I have enough money to buy myself a house, and if you try to do anything against it, you know what will happen..." you said darkly letting her go because it was 11:45 and you had to leave now. As soon as you grabbed the doorknob, you turned back to see your mother trying to get up, you smiled evilly and said, "goodnight mommy, sweet dreams." you said and walked out of your house leaving your mother horrifed and gasping for air.

**A/N: *hides in the corner* okay, I know it was really dark this first episode, but would you react this way if someone insulted so unheartly someone you really loved? I would, so leave a comment other requests, and don't worry, I WILL continue this fanfic. Peace out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**FNAF x Reader- Criminal part 2**

**A/N: Okay guys! Chapter two is up! Here we get to see you at the pizzeria and your life with the animatronics hope you like it!**

You were really ticked off at your mother for not approving of your relationship with the animatronics, but as soon as you arrived at the pizzeria, your mood started to light up a bit, something about that place always made you smile, you were greeted by your boss at the entrance, he shook hands with you in a sign of hello. "Well hello there (y/n)! Great to see you again! I see you are not as cheerful as you always do when you come to work, is there a problem at home?" your boss Mr. Fazbear had become a very dear friend to yours and he could tell if something was troubling you. You sighed heavingly, "yeah, I told my mom what happens, my relationship with Foxy, Bonnie, and Freddy, and she freaked out she told me I should stay away, how she could probably do anything to keep me away, but I told her she can't do anything or else something bad will happen and also that I will find a new house. But I still don't know where to stay."

Your boss looked thoughtful for a second and then smiled as an idea came to his head, "Why don't you stay here for the rest of the day? When your shift is over, you can grab your things and come back and stay, I have a friend who is looking for someone to buy her house that she is selling, I can call her and tell her you need a home and if you like the house, you can stay and of course I will raise your refund in order for you to get all the materials you need for your new house." You smiled bright at him and gave him a hug in thanks, "THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH THIS MEANS TO ME! AND OF COURSE I WILL SEE YOUR FRIEND! But can you promise me one thing?" "sure, what is it?" he said a bit confused. "if my mom comes in today and asks where I am, can you tell her I'm not here? I don't want to face her again." He smiled and wrapped an arm around you in a friendly way. "no problem, anything for my best employee, and daughter I never had!" he chuckled and you laughed along, Mr. Fazbear had come to appreciate you like a father, and you really thought it was very cute every time he said that. **(A/N: you already have a father, he approves of your relationship but he had never telled his wife anything yet, until you were ready to tell her.) **"well, I better be off, (y/n) I'll see you in the morning and don't do anything naughty!" he joked as he walked out of the pizzeria to his car. You blushed at the thought but waved goodbye.

**12:00 p.m.: **You really wanted to talk to ALL the animatronics about your plan, so you took out a whistle that was heart-shaped and blew to it. You couldn't hear the sound but you had been told that if you ever wanted to talk to every single animatronic in the pizzeria, you had to use the whistle and they will come to you. Of course, the first one to arrive was Foxy since he is the fastest out of them all, then Bonnie, Chica, Freddy and Goldie **(A/N: Let's call Golden Freddy, Goldie ok?) **"Hey lassie," said Foxy putting an arm around you, "what's troubbling ye?" You had told them to sit in the dinning room area and told them everything that happened at your house, and what Mr. Fazbear offered you. "Is it okay, if I stay here with you guys until I find a house and buy everything I need for it?" "OF COURSE YOU CAN STAY!" came the response from every animatronic. "Thank you so much guys," you said nuzzling yourself against Freddy's chest fur. **(Bonnie was at your left, you were seated in Freddy's lap, and Foxy was at your right.) **"but (y/n)..." Bonnie said capturing your attention. "How are you gonna be able to finish decoriting your house all alone? You are going to need help." "Oh, that's right!" you said slapping yourself in the forehead, "If I do it alone it will take me a whole year to finish it!" Then an idea popped into your head. "Hey Goldie!" you said turning to Golden Freddy.

"Yeah what is it?" he asked a bit confused. "Can you turn all of them humans? So they can help me and not be recognized outside the pizzeria please?" you asked putting your best puppy dog eyes. Goldie nodded with a smile, "I will try my best" he said and dissapeared to work on the potion. "I have the best job in the whole world..." you said to yourself as you leaned back in Freddy's fur and relaxed.

**Time skip 5:30 a.m.~**

After having a fun time with the animatronics, you decided to check on Goldie to see how he was doing, Bonnie followed after you as you both entered Goldie's lab. Goldie looked up from his potion and smiled at the sight of you two. "ah, you are just in time! I think I got it! (Y/n) can you bring the rest?" Goldie asked holding a green potion. "sure," you said and grabbed the heart whistle blowing to it again, seconds later Freddy, Chica and Foxy were in the room with you.Goldie then handed each animatronic a tiny cup with the potion who immediately drank it all. Then seconds later, they all fell to the floor as a green light surrounded each body. You stood in shock and backed away. After the light vanished, you saw that all the animatronics were replaced with a human being. Goldie was blonde and has a yellow suit and was also wearing a lab coat; Freddy had brown hair and a brown suit; Bonnie had purple hair, a white dress shirt with a purple vest and his red bowtie, black pants, and black dress shoes; Chica was blonde also but her hair was short and reached her shoulders, she had a yellow summer dress and her dress said "Let's Eat"; and finally Foxy was red-headed messy hair, his eyepatch in place, a long red jacket, his brown pants, and black boots.

You had to cover your mouth to stop from drooling over them, you waited for them to wake up which didn't take long, each animatronic eventually had wanted to see themselves in a mirror and they started acting like little kids pushing each other to get a better look at themselves, you laughed a little by the behaviour but yelled out, "GUYS!" they immediately stopped and turned to face you, "Let's take turns, since Goldie invented the potion he gets to look first, then Foxy, then Bonnie, Freddy, and lastly you Chica." Goldie smiled in triumph and with one shove, he pushed all the other ones aside looking at himself in the mirror, he smiled. "I like it!" he said and walked off, Foxy ran to the mirror and looked, he gave some sexy poses that you had to cover your nose and mouth to prevent a nose bleed and drool to come out, he then opened his jacket to reveal a hot six-pack, that you couldn't take it anymore, you fainted right there.

You woke up minutes later, in the arms of an unbottomed jacketed Foxy, you blushed deep red and covered your eyes. "What is it lassie? Did you liked what you saw?" he said with a smirk. Your face was beet red from how handsome he looked, "just put me down Foxy please..." you said not taking your hands off your face. He chuckled and gave you a quick kiss on the lips before setting you down. Eventually, Bonnie had runned up to you and gave you a hug, covering your eyes from Foxy, "Foxy, please button that freaking jacket on again, (y/n) will faint again if she sees you like this!" Bonnie said scolding Foxy. Foxy crossed his arms and pouted like a five year old, "you guys are no fun..." he said, Freddy had to button his jacket because Foxy was just too stubborn to obey. "Thanks Freddy," you said as you let go of Bonnie.

**6:00 a.m. (children cheer)**

"Oh my god!" you said shocked, "It's 6 am! You need to turn back!" "how?" Chica asked. "Think of the form you want to be in," Goldie explained. Seconds later, everyone was back to being an animatronic but Foxy. Everyone placed their hands on their hips and glared at him, "FOXY!" "okay, okay! Geez!" he said transforming into an animatronic again. "Guys, I need to go get my stuff, Foxy, it's okay if I put my bags in Pirate's Cove?" you said. "sure matey, we'll see you a few minutes." he said and gave you a peck on the forehead, Bonnie gave you a peck on the lips, and Freddy on the cheek, you rushed towards the entrance door. 'Bye guys!" you said as you were out of sight from the animatronics.


End file.
